The primary function of the Biostatistics and Evaluation Core will be to provide consultation and assistance to the various Center projects on the subjects of biostatistics, statistical computing, and other quantitative methods for data analysis. Since investigators in the Center spend a great deal of time and money gathering data, it is important that appropriate statistical experimental designs and analyses are used to extract the maximal amount of information possible. The Core will be a project of the Laboratory for Mathematics and Statistics, an Organized Research Unit of the University of California, San Diego, composed of faculty and staff in the areas of statistics, numerical analysis, applied mathematics, and econometrics. The computational facilities of the Laboratory include a network of several SUN computers, Macintosh personal computers, IBM PC's, and extensive software. The day-to-day functions of the core will be performed by a research statistician who will spend the majority of his time at the Center offices and labs. His activities will be supervised by Professor Rice of the UCSD Mathematics Department.